Here Comes the Sun
by Mat49324
Summary: My 6th of 10 favorite season 2 episodes. I hope you like it. It's Here Comes the Sun. No flames or bad criticism is allowed.
1. On the Beach and the Mission

(Here's my episode story. It's "Here Comes the Sun". Before I get to the thank-yous, I would like to tell you readers: please don't criticize me that I'm doing a fanfic on some of the season 2 TS episodes that are my favorites. I'm just holding a small contest for fun. Just be humble about it and don't flame me or review real meanly. Thank you. Thanks to **SonicLover**, **Giliath**, **Ramens**, and **JEP101** for reviewing chapter 2 in my "Friend or Spy?" story. A quick note before I get to review replies: my "Friend or Spy?" story will be on hold until I finish this episode. Oh yeah, the selections for my next episode. They are: 1. "I Dude" 2. "W.O.W." and 3. "Ski Trip". Now, for those review replies.)

**SonicLover**: Okay. Hope you finish that story real soon.

**Giliath**: Oh okay. I didn't know it was not even an acronym. Is that really what it means? I still don't get that. I don't even know that confusing show that you watch so much.

**Ramens**: Okay okay okay. I'll try to do that in my next chapter. I tried it earlier in my life, and I felt a little embarrassed about it. But if that's what you want, then I'll do it.

**JEP101**: Okay. I didn't know that's what it stood for. When I get to my other original stories and the episode ones, I'll use that format. I only use script when I'm doing a game show. So far, I've done it about twice, and fanfiction hasn't even removed them. They've left them alone. I guess they only remove them if it is just in script form and only one chapter long.

Copyright 2002 (original episode) 2005 (fanfic)

**2:17 p.m. -- Moscow, Russia**

In a cold town in Moscow, Russia, people were walking around the town all dressed in sweaters and scarfs and stuff. All of a sudden, a beam of blue light was shot at the sky and a sun hole opened up. Everyone was looking at it.

"Is this part of the tour?" A man asked.

Another man wearing sunglasses bent down and grunted.

"It's never been on my identity,"

All of a sudden, all of Moscow was starting to warm up. In fact, it was turning into a hot stove.

**10:00 a.m. -- Santa Monica Beach**

Meanwhile, the girls and I were hanging out at the beach. Clover was playing pretend that she was drowning.

"Help! Help me! I'm drowning!"

All of a sudden, a man in blue shorts came running to her with hearts in his eyes.

"I'll save ya, sweetheart,"

Clover looked at him, not really amused.

"As if! I want HIM to save me!"

Clover was pointing at David. He was busy painting an artwork of the beach. While Clover watched, hearts formed in her eyes. She heard some kind of plane pass over the beach. Clover looked up and saw a banner. It was a banner for a Supertone sunscreen product. She wasn't too surprised.

"Supertone? Why bother going to the beach if you can't get a tan,"

Clover waded out of the water. She was wearing her 2 piece pink bathing suit. She began to waltz past David, in the hope that he'd notice her.

"Hey, David. I didn't know you were here. Wow, cool painting," Clover commented when she looked at David's artwork.

"Oh nah. It stinks!" David said, frustrated.

He threw it to the ground and started jumping up and down on it.

"All this pressure has me blocked,"

"Blocked?" Clover asked.

"Yeah," David said.

"There's this big art exhibition at school, and I really wanna show my best work."

Clover was surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know you like exhibitions. I love exhibitions -- especially the arty kind,"

David began to think about what else to paint.

"You know, if there was only someone, or something, then I'd have an idea,"

Clover sensed a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She ran over to David.

"Like what a coincedience! I happen to be that very person!"

"Clover! Shouldn't you be out raising money for your hair disaster relief fund?" Mandy said, not looking amused. She was wearing her one piece purple bathing suit.

"As if," Clover scoffed.

"What makes you so special?"

Mandy chuckled.

"I heard David needs someone for a work of art, and I happen to be that very one,"

"Shaa! Apparently you must've missed the part when he said I'm modeling for him?" Clover snapped back at Mandy.

"Um, I appreciate the offer but--" David tried to say, but the girls didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Well?" They both said, moving their heads in closer to David's body.

"Well, I need some time thinking of that inspiration. I wouldn't want to waste your time,"

David walked off.

"You can waste my time anytime. I'm gonna get that look!" Mandy called to David. She turned her head to Clover when she said her second sentence.

"Whatever! You are so not!" Clover snapped back.

"Why don't you get that hair-do back to the pool you got it from!" Mandy snapped back.

"Oh, go brush your teeth!"

"End!" Mandy screamed, ending their conversation.

Meanwhile, Sam, Alex, and I were sitting at the nachos bar. Alex was eating nachos, Sam was having a drink, and I was having a drink and listening to my CD player. I had the volume at medium and I was singing along to my favorite songs. Sam was wearing her light pink bathing suit with her sides showing, Alex was wearing a blue swimshirt under her yellow 2-piece bathing suit, and I was wearing my blue and white Mach 1 Yamaha T-shirt with Heath Voss' last name on the back and underneath it was a 13. I was also wearing black and blue swimshorts. Clover appeared behind us. I turned down the volume on my player to hear what Clover had to say.

"Sam, Alex, Mathew, you won't believe it, David's working on a painting, and asked me to pose -- well, almost asked me to pose!"

"Is it 100 percent clear that you're gonna do it?" I asked Clover.

"So, he didn't ask you to pose?" Alex added.

"Well, I'm not certain, but he might," Clover answered.

"I'm almost excited for you," Sam said, not looking real interested. She was looking to her left and right. When she looked at her right, I happened to have raised my eyebrows at her.

"Me too. What Sam said," I added.

"Well, David said that he needs some inspiration. I've got that, so, that's covered," Clover said to us.

"This conversation's getting cheesier than my nachos," Alex said standing up to put more cheese on them.

"And this conversation's getting older than this song. It's 'Here I Am/Come and Take me' by UB 40; one of my all-time favorite music bands," I added. The song was playing in my CD player.

Meanwhile, Alex made her way to the cheese machine, and pressed the button. Nothing came out. She pressed again, and nothing came out, again. Alex began to bang her fist on it.

"Let's see, I heard that David likes subtlety, whatever that is," Clover said to us thinking it over, but Sam and I weren't listening.

Sam looked over and noticed Alex banging on the machine. She stood up, as did I, took my hand, and we walked over to where Alex was. Clover noticed the two of us walking to where Alex was and she too walked over there. Alex was breathing in tiredness

"It's all in the wrist. You need to hit the pump straight on like this," Sam said to Alex as we all watched what she was going to do.

She put her fist to her forehead, and my jaw dropped.

"You gotta teach me this, Sam," I said to her.

Sam grunted as she was about to whip her fist to the cheese machine, but before she could even lay her hand on it, the ground opened up between us and we fell down one of the WOOHP tunnels.

"Sam, will you teach me that slamming thing with your fist somedaayyyyyy?" I said to her while we screamed as we fell straight down the tunnel and landed on a pink comfort in Jerry's office in WOOHP.

"Someday, maybe at the end of today I'll teach you that, Mathew," Sam said to me.

"Great," I said to her. We extended our little fingers to each others and kept that promise.

"Anyway, hello, girls, and guy," Jerry said. He poked his head from an artwork of himself on his desk.

"Wowwww!" I said in surprise.

"Hey, Jerr. Um, who did that painting of you?" Clover asked, really surprised. We were all surprised as much as her.

"Oh, a former agent who moons at night is also an undercover artist," Jerry answered.

Sam and I looked at each other in curiousity.

"Hey, since Clover's doing that art posing thing with David, why don't I pose in my swimsuit and you can draw me," Sam whispered in my ear.

"Theoretically, I could, but I can't draw that well. But I'll give it a whirl," I whispered back into Sam's ear.

"No wonder he keeps it so secret," Clover remarked.

Jerry looked at her, hoping she would take that back. He just shrugged it off and got to what he was going to talk about.

"Now, about your next mission," Jerry said to us.

He pressed a button on his desk and a map of the entire world appeared with red marks around Russia and Mexico.

"As you can see, by the red highlighted regions, we're experiencing potentially atmospheric phenomena over of Russia and Mexico," Jerry continued.

"Maybe we should check out Mexico. And ultra-decent nachos," Alex suggested.

Sam and Clover licked their tongues, but I didn't. We all smiled at each other.

"I personally don't care where we go; as long as it's a place where women have... a look," Clover said.

Jerry was a little speechless.

"Well, if this look involves babushkas, you'll have your wish,"

Alex gasped.

"You're sending us to Hawai'i?"

"Um, nyet. We're going to Russia," Sam said, correcting Alex.

I patted Sam on her shoulder and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Done, but rest assured, you'll be fully stocked with innovative, yet slightly devious demises. Behold the icy fresh liquid nitrogen breath spray, the wind tunnel 3000 Tornado blast hair dryer, the m-ray contact lens and XYZ's; that's X-ray indicators, and you girls are all familiar with the UPWATI, but let me explain it to Mathew. It is the--" Jerry said, but he never finished his explanation to me. The girls had already took the words out of his mouth.

"Under Water Power Walking Apparatus That's Inconspicuous. Duh, Jerry," The girls said, with complete ease as we all put our backpacks on.

"Congratulations. You girls get an A," Jerry said in delight.

"And an X.Y.Z." Alex added.

"Don't forget the ever important T.T.F.N." Jerry added.

"T.T.F.N.?" Alex asked.

"Ta ta for now," I said.

"Congratulations, Mathew. You also get an A," Jerry said to me. He moved his finger to another button on his desk. The girls looked at me to wonder how I got that right.

"Thanks, Jerr. Just leave it to a guy who watched a whole lot of TV before he transferred heerrrrrreeeee!" I screamed as Jerry pressed the button and we were WOOHPed out of his office.

**3:00 p.m. -- Moscow**

The girls and I were standing on a street and freezing. We were still wearing our bathing suits, but not much warm clothing. Sam was only wearing a sweater, Alex was wearing a sweater tied around her waist, Clover was wearing a short sweater, almost exposing the middle parts of her bathing suit top, and a scarf tied around her waist, and I was also wearing a sweater over my Heath Voss T-shirt.

"Ooohh. Guess Jerry forgot to mention the part where we're freezing our butts off!" Sam said, shivering.

"You're telling me. I feel like my blood is frozen," I said, shivering as well.

A man walked past us wearing warm clothing.

"Oh, come on. I was hoping a look, with a warmer place," Clover said to us.

"What Clover said," I added.

"If we don't get somewhere or in warmer clothes soon, my body temperature's gonna drop and I'm gonna be sneezing my butt off,"

A mysterious man appeared in front of us.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm B.O.B. I was told to meet you here," The man said holding out some pretty good sunglasses.

"Put these on. They'll protect your eyes from the harmful rays from the sun,"

We took his word and put them on.

"Guess Jerry forgot to mention that, too," Alex said.

"Jerry's been forgetting a lot of things lately," I said.

"Okay, you trust us, but how can WE trust you; I mean, is your name really Bob, B.O.B.?" Clover asked.

"Hmm. Like you four, I'm also a WOOHP agent, and B.O.B. is actually my code name for Brains Over Braun," B.O.B. said, correcting Clover.

"Oh I'd choose brains anyday," Sam replied.

"Count me in," I said to her.

"Yes, but whatever's causing those ozone layers in the sky has me completely stumped," B.O.B. replied.

Sam and I looked at each other.

"Maybe we can help," Sam said to him.

"Yeah. Always willing to help out a fellow WOOHP agent/buddy," I added.

Sam and I took out our thundering hair dryers and pointed them at the sun. Mines went straight, but I shut it off quickly because Sam's was in reverse. She had fell to the ground and the hair dryer was pointed at the street. Cars started flying, a bus suddenly stopped, and started a domino effect, which caused a traffic jam.

"Oops. Meant to hit the reverse switch," Sam said, humbly.

"Man that thing is strong," I said.

All of a sudden, the hole in the sky had started again. People were getting blinded. Everyone ran away, but a few men took off their jackets and sweaters and ran off.

"That was quite disturbing," I said.

"What was? The hole in the sky, or the guys taking off their jackets and sweaters and running away like scared kittens?" Sam asked.

"The second one you said, Sam," I answered.

"Unbelievable!" B.O.B. said in surprise.

"I don't see how you two turned it back on,"

"We didn't," Sam answered.

"But we better get an air sample fast. With me, Mathew,"

Sam and I both pointed our hair dryers at the ozone in the sky and tried again. This time, Sam's hair dryer was in normally as we both held the trigger and the gun for about 5 seconds.

"Okay, that'll do, Mathew," Sam said to me.

We both released our grips on the triggers of our hair dryers, and put them away.

"I'll just digitally transfer this sample to Jerry. He should have our answer in no time," Sam assumed.

Meanwhile, Clover was eyeing an outfit in a nearby Moscow store.

"Hey, maybe that's what David wants,"

She was eyeing a white and red Russian dress and a Russian hat. She looked at a TV screen and saw a commercial on Supertone Sunblock.

"Supertone Sunblock?" Clover scoffed as we went to join her at what she was looking at. When we joined her, I had wrapped my arm around Sam's shoulders.

"It's almost like the same weather we have down at the beach in L.A."

We watched the commercial until it was over. When it was over, Clover's compowder rang. She took it out.

"Yeah, what is it, Jerr?"

"Apparently, the volume floating in the sky above you, Clov," Jerry responded.

"But what could be causing this?" Clover asked.

"By the high level of radioactivity, we can only assume that it's--" Jerry said, but was interrupted.

"The effects of some solar powered atmospheric laser," Sam said.

"Precisely, Sam," Jerry said.

I gave Sam another pat on her shoulders. My arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, but my arm was underneath her pure orange hair.

"All we know is that the laser appears to be generating from somewhere across the Alaskan shoreline. A place you 4 might want to check out. A WOOHP missile will pick you up momentarily," Jerry continued.

We heard a whizzing sound.

"I hear something," I said as I put my hand to my ear.

"It's the missile, Mathew," Sam said to me.

In just a few seconds, the missile picked us up and B.O.B. waved at us.

"Good luck, you 4. Keep those laser bands and keep in touch,"

End of chapter.

(Well, what do you think? I tried to make myself a little useful like **Martin Seymus McFly** (Marty) told me in a review. I tried to do it. Hopefully that's what he meant.)


	2. Cold and Hot at the Same Times

(Here's the 2nd chapter for my "Here Comes the Sun" story. Thanks to **SonicLover**, **The Time Traveler**, and **namechanger** for reviewing. Also to **RexGato** for reviewing one of my chapters in my "My First Time for a Dance" story. Now for review replies.)

**SonicLover**: I originally planned this to be my next fanfic, but I had forgotten the tape for this episode; now, I have it with me and I'll get to work on this chapter. Thanks for the suggestion

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks. I'm surprised you haven't seen this episode. I gave you my episode suggestions, now I'm waiting for your suggestion for an episode. **SonicLover** suggested "W.O.W." btw.

**namechanger**: I'm glad you like my stories. Check out my other 21 stories and let me know what you think of them. Thanks for your suggestion of "Ski Trip". That's one of my all-time favorite episodes as well.

Copyright 2005

**3:20 p.m. -- Alaska Coast**

The missile took the girls and I to the coasts in Alaska. While inside, we were changing from our bathing suits to fully bundled up warm clothes. During the flight, the missile catapulted us outside, and we screamed as we landed on a hill and slid down to a rooftop and finally, landed on the soft snows of Alaska. Sam was wearing a green jacket with a pink sweatshirt underneath, and long black sweatpants. I was wearing my red jacket with my Makita Suzuki sweatshirt underneath with Davi Millsaps' last name on the back and underneath it was a 188. Also, I wore long red sweatpants. Clover was wearing a pink jacket with a yellow sweatshirt underneath it, and Alex was wearing a red jacket and sweatpants.

"Ouch! I hope I'm not sore tomorrow," I said as we got up off the ground.

While we were brushing the snow off of our upper bodies, the ozone hole in the sky started drying them up already. It was still going on, even after the snow had melted off our bodies.

"Whoa, hot enough here or what?" Alex asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Ow!"

She quickly put a hand to her mouth.

"As I said that, I think, my tongue got sunburned,"

"How the heck can that happen?" I asked in curiosity.

"Never mind that, Mathew. Guys, then stop talking and start looking for the source of the laser before it blows an even bigger hole in the stratosphere and we all burn up, literally," Sam ordered as she started walking.

"We're coming, Sam," I said to her.

"Girls, come on,"

I waved my hand to tell Clover and Alex to tell them to follow us.

"Okay okay. We're looking. We're looking," Clover said as her and Alex began following us.

We continued walking until we saw a rather large crowd of people at a sunblock booth. They were all constantly chattering with dollar bills in their hands, hoping to get sunblock to prepare for the next time the hole in ozone layer happens again.

"What's with the crowd?" I asked.

"It must be for the sudden happenings in the ozone," Sam guessed.

"Man, whomever came up with that sunblock 10,000 couldn't have picked a better time," Clover complimented.

"Yeah, just when all this weird weather phenom is happening," Alex added.

"You're right, Alex; the timing is too perfect," Sam said to Alex.

"Alex, what's the exact temp?"

Alex held a kind of handheld electronic temperature product in her hand.

"110. Uhh, 20. No, 30! Maybe we should snag a bottle before it's too late," Alex answered.

Just when Alex finished her sentence, the crowd started leaving the booth in total relief.

"It's too late," Clover said.

"Did you speak too soon, Alex?" I asked.

"I think so, Mathew," Alex answered.

All of a sudden, the hole in the ozone happened again. Snow started melting and turned into hot tar all around our feet. Sam, Alex and I tried to lift our feet, but they were stuck to the ground pretty good.

"I can't move my feet!" Clover grunted.

"Me neither," Alex said.

"Mm-hmm. I can't do it either," I added.

"There's gotta be some way to cool off this hot tar," Sam said.

Clover reached out into her jacket pocket as did I and pulled out the ice perfume spray. Alex and Sam were a little scared to the fact that they had never actually seen its uses before. Clover and I sprayed the tar underneath our feet and gingerly lifted them up while Alex and Sam watched us. Sam had watched me, and Alex watched Clover. Clover held it up in smiles, then went to work on freeing Sam and I freed Alex. They both lifted their feet up gingerly and stood carefully on the thin ice left over from the tar. As the hole in the ozone started doing its thing again, we began to run.

"Come on," Clover said as the ozone started warming up behind our backs.

"But where can we run to, Clover?" I asked.

We began to run up the top of a loading truck.

"Here, Mathew. We should be safe up here," Clover assumed.

We looked up at the ozone in the sky and noticed that ANOTHER ozone was being made. When it shone down on the truck we were standing on top of, we began to jump to the top of another car.

"You were saying, Clover?" I said to Clover.

"Never mind, Mathew," Clover said back to me.

"That's definitely not a good sign," Alex said, petrified.

"Not to mention that our enemy is the sun," Sam added.

"And that we all are practically used to the sun; me included," I improvised.

The girls and I hopped from car to car as the ozone started following us and melting the metal off of cars in the process. We grunted as we jumped from car to car. When we reached the end of the line, we ended up falling and being tossed like human yo-yos into the freezing water at the docks of Alaska. We swam up to the surface and rubbed our faces.

"That was close," Clover said.

"That was more like pure insanity," I said, correcting Clover.

We watched from the water as the ozones in the sky disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" I asked.

"Who knows, Mathew. Our best bet now is to follow the path of the laser and see who's behind all this," Sam said.

"Mm-hmm. If we can't find one, then the whole world will become like a junkyard," I said.

Clover reached into her wet jacket pocket and pulled out her compowder.

"Jer, do you have a speedboat handy?"

"As a matter of fact..." Jerry said.

A speedboat appeared right behind us.

"Think that would work if I asked for a new summer wardrobe?" Clover asked.

I scoffed in disbelief.

"Not exactly," Jerry responded.

Clover closed her compowder and put it in her jacket pocket. After that we climbed in and drove off to find out the source of the phenomenom.

**6:00 p.m. -- Atlantic Ocean**

The girls and I were sitting in the speedboat. The girls had changed to their jumpsuits and I had changed to my blue and white Yamaha of Troy motocross T-shirt with Danny Smith's last name on the back and underneath it was a 31. Sam was driving, Alex was sitting on her right, Clover was sitting on her left, and I was sitting right behind Sam.

"Sam, what exactly are we looking for?" I asked.

"Something or somewhere which the laser is coming from," Sam responded.

"Look. It's coming from that ship," Alex said, pointing at it nearby.

It was like a cruise ship. Sam slowed the speedboat to a stop and we all put a pair of binoculars to our eyes to see what was going on. We noticed two henchmen both tossing some kind of box into a lifeboat with another man in the boat.

"Oooh. At least we're going after a bad guy with a good taste," Clover commented.

"Wish those beefy guys were on our side,"

"Would it make it easier?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Clover said.

"Never mind that, you 2. We might get a clue of who they work for, if we could see what they're transputting inside those coolers," Sam said to us.

"It's UPWATI time," Alex said.

We put on our UPWATIs and dove into the water.

"Do you think David will be inspired by my new 'Alien Space Chick' look?" Clover asked while we swam to the cruise ship.

"Something tells me that's not the 'look' he was talking about," Sam responded.

"What is this look, Sam?" I asked.

"I'll tell ya later, Mathew," Sam said back to me.

We continued swimming in the UPWATIs until we reached the bottom of the lifeboat. When we reached it, the bottom was pure metal.

"Metal? A glass-bottomed boat would've made spying a whole lot easier," Alex said.

"That's why we brought the m-ray contact lens," Clover answered.

Clover used the contact lens and looked through the metal.

"What do you see, Clover?" I asked.

"Looks like bottles," Clover responded.

"Bottles?" I said.

"Supertone sunblock bottles," Clover said to us.

"So, somehow the makers of Supertone are somewhat involved?" Alex asked.

"This doesn't make sense. Why would people who are so concerned about blocking the sun's harmful rays be blowing holes in the ozone?" Sam asked.

"Who knows; apparently somebody or somebodys hate the sun or something," I guessed.

"Mathew's got a pretty logical point there," Sam assumed.

Just when she finished her sentence, 2 henchmen who were on the boat dove in wearing scuba gear holding net guns.

"What the!" I said in shock.

"Did they hear our conversation or did they just see us?"

"Maybe. Run! Uhhh, I mean swim!" Sam screamed when we saw them.

We used the UPWATI's "speed up" option and swam as fast as we could. On our way, some sea weed floated and landed on Clover's scuba gear fishbowl.

"Seaweed? Now I know what sushi feels like,"

We swam and swam and hid behind a few rocks. We couldn't hear anything shortly after that.

"Whew. I thought they'd catch us for sure," Sam said.

"Am I glad they didn't," I said.

We swam out to check if the henchmen were gone. They were in a plan mode. One of them fired a net at us. We screamed as the net closed in on us. We were taken like caught fish.

"Ohh! This is the oldest trick in the books!" I snapped.

"You said it, Mathew," Sam said, agreeing with me.

"But I think they still do this today,"

"Whatever," I said.

End of chapter.

(Now, a word about that final part: Clover was the one that said "Whatever", but I wanted to switch that with a line of mines on that being the oldest trick in the books, which is, and is true. That is a pretty old trick in the books isn't it? Well, I'll work on the next chapter when I can. It took me about 7 hours just to do this because I was taking breaks most of the day with playing video games, drinking juice and soda, eating, helping my dad, and doing the dishes, which make my eyes feel really irritated. Take care and review with spunk; like I say all the time.)


	3. Who's the Villain?

(Here's the third chapter for my "Here Comes the Sun" episode. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **namechanger**, and **SonicLover** for reviewing. Now, for review replies.)

**SonicLover**: Really? I thought you were suggesting "W.O.W." What was your original suggestion. I'm going to be doing "W.O.W." unless it gets the most votes.

**namechanger**: I'm going with the first episode you suggested because "Zooney World" is not one of my most favorite season 2 episodes of TS. So, "Ski Trip" is your suggestion.

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks for the suggestion. It's a real surprise that you've never seen this episode before. I've seen every one of them so far.

Copyright 2005

We were taken aboard the cruise ship and we were blinded by bright light. We were grunting and squinting our eyes.

"Okay, big guy, can you like turn down the heat lamp because it's drying me out, and you wouldn't wanna see me flake!" Clover requested opening an eye.

"For sure! This bright light is making me color blind, and you wouldn't like me when I'm color blind," I warned.

All of a sudden, a woman in a pink bathing suit with fluff around the breast areas appeared in front of us chuckling.

"Hello, ladies, and guy. I wasn't expecting company out here in the middle of the ocean. I'm Sunny Day," The lady said.

"Sunny Day? Is that family name or a weather report?" Sam asked.

"Never heard of ya," I said.

"Y-You're the Supertone Supermodel. How'd you get that gig anyway?" Clover asked after being overwhelmed.

"Well, I suppose my modeling career was kicked off when I won my first crown: Ms. Bronzebabe Nightinigrapher," Sunny responded.

"A beauty queen, too," Clover said.

"Enough about me. I'd like to know who you are and why you're sneaking around my ship," Sunny said.

"I'd like to know why you're lasering holes in the ozone," Sam answered back.

"And I wanna know what whatever did to you in the first place," I added.

"Believe it or not, it was the simplest way to bring out the sun, and the hotter the sun, the hotter my sells; brains as well as beauty," Sunny explained.

"You're like the mean queen of sunscreen," Alex commented.

"Absolutely," I said agreeing with Alex.

"Mean?" Sunny hissed, moving her head in towards Alex.

"If I'm mean then what do you call the owners of 'Bronze me Baby' who fired me at first wrinkle!"

"So. That's the lamest thing I've ever heard in my 17 years of living," I said.

"So!" Sunny hissed moving in towards me.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"I'd shrug it off and make it sound like it was no big deal," I said in confidence.

"Even if I don't even follow modeling,"

"Mathew's right, Sunny. That's beyond harsh. So, why don't you just forget about it," Clover suggested.

"Never! I want the world to tan so severely, they can only save their own skin, by buying my brand of overpriced sunblock. Fortunately, my task is almost complete. I will be using the laser at 10 percent, and by the end of the day, I'm turning it all the way up! I can let you out on a factory deal: 500 dollars a bottle," Sunny offered after she explained her answer to Clover's question.

"Sorry, I left my purse at home," Alex said.

"And I don't carry money with me no matter what," I added.

"Bruce, Sly, please escort these spies off my ship, permanently," Sunny ordered.

Sam briefly gasped.

We were taken off the ship and into a lifeboat. One of Sunny's henchmen threw the paddles into the water.

"Yoo hoo. If we're going out to sea, we'll need those rowing sticks," Alex said.

"If I were you I'd be more concerned about that hole in your boat," The henchman in the boat said.

We looked around.

"There's no hole in this boat," Sam said.

"Yeah. What are you, blind? Or are you just bluffing?" I snapped.

"No, she's right. There's TWO holes in it," The henchman said and poked a pitchfork into the boat, making two holes. Water was gushing inside the boat very fast.

The henchman reached into a cooler and pulled out a couple of pieces of steaks.

"Um, could you tell the chef, I'm a vegetarian?" Clover requested.

"And can you include that I need that to bone up on my weight? I'm only 115 pounds," I added.

"It's not for you, it's for the sharks," One of the henchmen said.

"Please, like I believe in sharks," I said.

"Hello, two skimpy steaks won't fill up a great big shark," Clover said.

"No, but 2 skimpy steaks and 4 nosey spies might do the trick," The henchman in the other boat said.

The henchman in the lifeboat threw the steaks into the water and they sank to the bottom until a shark gobbled it in one piece and about 2 or 3 of them came up to the surface. The henchmen drove off in laughter. We were chattering our teeth.

"Okay, now I believe in sharks," I said.

Later that night, the sharks were still circling the boat and Sam, Alex and I were trying to cover up the leaks in the boat. Clover was sitting with her chin on her hand and in disappointment.

"I am waay disappointed. Sunny Day is not the model I expected,"

"Will you just come and help us out instead of just moping around, Clover?" I requested.

"Yeah, Clover. Mathew's right. Will you get over your fallen idol face? How about some help covering up these holes," Sam said.

Sam looked over and noticed the cooler was still on the lifeboat. She had an idea.

"Hey, we can use this packing material to line the raft,"

"Great idea. I'll get this one," Alex said.

"I'll give you a hand, Alex," I said.

Alex and I stood up, accidentally getting water sprayed into Sam's face, but she was able to cover up the leaks with her two hands. Meanwhile, Alex and I were gingerly walking to get the material, when Alex slipped and fell into the water, and I did as well.

"Alex! Mathew!" Clover and Sam said.

Alex and I swam to the surface, where a shark was just about to eat us. We swam to the lifeboat as quick as we could.

"Hurry it up, you guys!" Alex said.

The shark was closing in on our legs fast. Sam reached out a hand and grabbed Alex's hand, while Clover reached her hand out to grab my hand. They both pulled as hard as they could to get us back in before we could wind up with blood all over our legs. Alex landed on Sam, and I landed on Clover, but I was breathing in relief. I got up off of Clover and continued breathing while laying on Sam's lap while Clover stood up and grabbed the cooler. She threw it on the leaks, and the boat was sturdy.

"Thanks. For a second there, I thought I was fish food," Alex said, breathing in relief.

"And I thought I was fish sticks," I added.

Without warning, a shark jumped up and tried eating us. Fortunately, it missed.

"One more second and we all might be," Clover said, petrified.

Sam took out her Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer.

"Not if I can get us out of here. Mathew, give me a hand,"

"Gotcha, Sam," I said as I took out the same gadget Sam had.

We pointed them to the water and pressed the trigger. We were moving forward like a powerboat.

"See ya later, boys," Alex said, waving to the sharks.

With Sam and me using the hair dryers as motors, we began to close in on Sunny's ship.

"Uh oh, looks like Sunny's turned up the laser already," Clover said.

She was right. The laser looked to be getting stronger.

"It's at 40 percent and rising," Alex said, looking at her temperature device.

"Then we don't have much time," Sam said.

"What can we do, Sam?" I asked.

"Give me time, Mathew. I might come up with something eventually," Sam responded.

On Sunny's ship, Sunny was looking through her telescope and noticed us approaching the ship.

"I thought I told you imbosils to get rid of those spy girls and that spy guy,"

"We did," One of the henchmen said.

"Oh, so that wouldn't be their ghosts coming, would there?" Sunny said, annoyed.

The henchman looked through the telescope and saw us waving our hands.

"Uh, I don't like ghosts,"

"It's attractive boneheads that give attractive geniuses like me a bad name," Sunny said to them.

"NOW GET RID OF THEM FOR GOOD!"

End of chapter.

(Whew. Finally. I'm done! Post your reviews and thoughts and I'll continue when I can.)


	4. Final Chances

(Here's the 4th chapter of "Here Comes the Sun". Thanks to all of you who reviewed my 3rd chapter. The review replies are in my other story, which I can't post until 5/25/05 because of problems with the creation of a story. In case you forgot the 3 episodes I suggested, they were "W.O.W.", "I Dude", and "Ski Trip". First, I'd like to make a reply to **namechanger**.)

**namechanger**: My "Friend or Spy?" fic was deleted by fanfiction. That's why I don't have it posted anymore. Blame **SonicLover** for doing that shitty thing. "just for my own good" he says... Idiot!

A/n: I'm gonna include the part in which I try draw Sam just for the fun of it.

Copyright 2005

Sunny's henchmen hopped into speedboats to get rid of us.

"Looks like Sunny's sending her henchmen our way," Sam said spotting them.

"The laser's at 60 percent," Alex said.

"No, 70 percent; We better work fast,"

Sam and I stopped the pressure we were emitting from our hair dryers and we slowed to a stop. I was about to join Sam when Clover stopped me.

"Mathew, give me a hand. I've got an idea," Clover said to me.

I suddenly realized what she was talking about. I nodded my head up and down. Sam and Alex both leaped in the air and landed on the henchmen's boats. The boats whizzed by Clover and me, but we were able to keep our balance.

"That's for the holes in our rafts!" Alex snapped.

She rolled up her fist and punched one of Sunny's henchmen. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"And that's for the raw meat," Sam added.

She kicked the other henchman in his face, and he fell on the bumper of the boat.

Meanwhile, Clover was looking up at the helicopter above the two of us.

"Things are suddenly looking up," Clover said to herself. She looked back at me.

"Come with me, Mathew,"

"Gotcha," I said to Clover.

Clover and I leapt up to one of the legs of the helicopter to step inside. Clover and I reached the other henchman flying the plane inside. We both punched him, causing him to fall out of the helicopter and fell into the water.

"This is for... me; I love taking down bad guys!" Clover said.

"Nice work, Clover," I said to her.

Clover and I slapped each other's hands. We flew down to get Sam and Alex.

"Need a lift?" Clover asked.

Sam was standing on one of the henchman's boats, and Alex was sitting with her legs crossed on the other.

"You two got them good?" I asked when Sam and Alex got in.

"We sure did," Sam answered.

"So, what's next?" Alex asked, still holding the temperature device in her hand.

"It's at 70 percent and rising,"

"Come on, we've got to figure out some way to stop it," Sam said to us.

We began to stare at it momentarily.

"I don't think we can stop a laser by staring at it," Alex said.

"Absolutely not," I added.

"No, but maybe we can get the laser to stare back at itself," Sam said to us.

"What do you mean, Sam?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. Clover, can you bring us down close enough so we can grab one of those cooler lids?" Sam requested.

"No problem," Clover said.

Clover brought the helicopter down close enough. Sam and I stepped out of the chopper. I bent down, grabbed a cooler lid, and handed it to Sam, then climbed back into the chopper. Unknown to us, one of Sunny's henchmen had swam out of the water and secretly grabbed onto the same leg that Sam was on. We began to fly back to the ship Sunny was on.

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" I asked.

"100 percent positive, Mathew," Sam assured me.

We closed in on the ship. Sam was immediately focused on the hitting of the laser. I had looked out the window and noticed one of Sunny's henchmen.

"Sam, behind you!" I called out.

But I was too late. The henchman grabbed Sam's arm.

"Ouch!" Sam screamed when she felt something violently grab her arm.

Clover and Alex looked over and noticed that it was one of Sunny's henchmen.

"You are so pushy!" Clover complimented.

Reacting fast, Clover moved up the lever to control it and the henchman fell off the leg of the chopper and landed back in the water.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Now, get as close to the laser as possible. Mathew, come out here and help me with the aim,"

I got my sunglasses on and came out behind Sam. As we moved in closer, I began to count down in my head.

"Bombs away, Sam!" I said when we got close enough.

Sunny gasped as Sam threw the cooler lid and it hit the laser with perfect accuracy. The laser moved in to the ship and blasted it. Sunny was sent flying into the water.

"Nice shot, Sam!" I said to her.

Sam and I slapped each other's hands and we gave each other a quick embrace. We began to climb back into the chopper.

"Man, if Jerr saw us do that, he'd be way proud," Clover said to us.

"No kidding, Clover," I said to her.

We heard a voice.

"Well done, you 4. I'm very proud of you!"

It was Jerry.

"Wow, freaky," Alex said.

"Jerry, how did you find us out here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what Sam said. I'm totally speechless," I added.

"Hello, you 4. Glad you kept the laser bands. I left a tracking device in the lens just in case you needed help," B.O.B. said.

"Unbelievable," I complimented.

"You came all the way from Russia to help us?" Alex asked as we all smiled at each other.

"That is so neat B.O.B.!"

"That's B.O.B.'s job, Alex," Jerry said.

Alex felt a little dumb-founded.

"Yeah. Don't feel embarrassed, Alex," I said to her.

Meanwhile, the girls and I were looking for Sunny. We found her with her arm in the air. Sharks were swimming around her.

"There's Sunny. With those sharks," Alex said.

"Swimming with sharks, I'd say," I said.

"Which is totally a nuts activity,"

Clover lowered the chopper down to let Sunny in. She grabbed on, and was still in one piece. A shark almost bit off her legs, but thankfully, it missed. When we looked at Sunny, we were shocked.

"Sunny, your -- your face," Clover said in shock.

"Eewwww!" I said.

"Are you... melting?" Alex asked.

Sam and I looked at each other in surprise.

"Yes. Too many years in the sun," Sunny explained.

"Why take the modeling work when you can get it,"

"Sorry, there'll be no modeling where you're going," Sam assured.

"Definitely not," I added.

Sam and I gently slapped each other's knuckles after we rolled up our fists.

"And for the record, Sunny, make-up can't hide your inner beauty," Clover said.

"Oh, that reminds me; I need to get back to school,"

We began to fly in the helicopter back home. On the way, Sam waved her fingers to me to whisper something to me in my ear.

"Since Clover's going to see David now, let's you and me do that drawing thing you promised me before we started the mission," Sam whispered in my ear to me.

"Sure thing, Sammy. Let's do it at your house," I whispered in Sam's ear.

**9:55 a.m. -- Beverly Hills High School**

Back at the school, David was painting a picture of Mandy. She was smiling and closing her eyes and striking a pose, when Clover came rushing in. She was wearing a blue buttoned shirt and black pants.

"David, you want the real me, this is..." Clover was about to say, when she saw him already doing Mandy. She was heartbroken.

"Poor Clover. You lost, now get lost!" Mandy snapped, but Clover didn't listen.

"You know, David, at first I wanted to pose for you because well, I like to pose, and well, you wanted something more real, so I rushed here and now it's too late and I'm totally --" Clover explained but David interrupted her when she got to the last word of her sentence.

"Frustrated? Yeah, me too. I mean, everyone can relate to that right? That's it! That's the look I've got to paint!"

David was in excitement. Clover was briefly smiling, but she quickly frowned in disappointment.

"Yeah?"

"Mandy, it's not personal, but it's art," David said grabbing his wood support for his paper.

"Thanks for understanding,"

David began drawing Clover with her depressed look. Mandy was shocked.

"Wait, David! Now I'm frustrated! See? Look how good I am! Look! Look!" Mandy tried to say, but David didn't listen. He was too busy drawing Clover.

Clover had won another battle against Mandy like usual.

**11:39 a.m. -- Sam's House** (A/n: This is the extra scene I was talking about. I was just going to include Sam's and mine's drawing thing just for the fun of it. Don't feel so pissed off about it.)

Meanwhile, Sam and I were sitting in Sam's bedroom and I had gotten out a pencil and notebook. Sam had unzipped her spy jumpsuit and had changed to her pink bathing suit.

"Ready, Sammy?" I asked.

"I'm ready, Mathew," Sam said to me.

She began to lie down on her bed, laying down on her left side. Her legs were curled up, showing off her entire pink bathing suit from her chest to her waist. Sam put her left thumb and index finger on her thigh. It was just below the bottom part of her bathing suit. She began to smile lovingly with her lips puckered up like she was ready to blow a kiss. Her eyes were half-opened like she was falling in love at first sight. I put my pencil to my notebook and began to draw Sam very carefully. I had drawn her as accurately as I could, but I messed up on her left hand and hip and had to erase that again and start again. I finished my drawing of Sam 20 minutes later.

"Okay, Sammy. I'm finished," I said to her.

Sam took her hand off her hip, stood up, and went to check it out. When I showed it to her, she was impressed.

"Wow. That's pretty good for somebody who says he isn't that good at drawing," Sam complimented.

"You got my hair and my bathing suit just right too. Heck, you got my entire body perfectly! I'm impressed, Mathew,"

"Gee, thanks, Sammy," I said to her nervously.

Sam and I sat down together on her bed.

"So, before you began to draw me, how bad did you say you were at drawing?" Sam asked me.

"You really wanna know?" I asked.

"Yes I do," Sam answered.

"Well, this might surprise you but... I can't even draw a perfectly aligned star," I responded.

"What!" Sam said in shock.

"I'm surprised at you. You know, you just proved yourself wrong when you tried to draw me. And you drew me perfectly!"

"Thanks, Sammy. I'm humbled by that," I said to her.

"You're welcome," Sam said to me.

She planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Gee, thanks, Sammy," I said to her.

"Why don't you keep this,"

I tore out the page in my notebook and handed it to Sam. Sam lovingly accepted it.

The end.

(Well, whaddya think? Liked it? Sucked? Whatever you say, don't flame me or review badly. Just tell me what I could've done to make it better, but don't say to not include the part in which I tried drawing Sam. I wanted to do it just for some fun. Well, see you all later, and I'll work on my next story right now.)


End file.
